The Maternal Fetal Medicine Network is one of the premiere groups of clinical investigators in the country. The Columbia Center has been privileged to be a member of this research collaborative for over 10 years and is now submitting a competitive renewal application for the next 5 years. The Columbia Perinatal Research Consortium (CPRC) is composed of 4 large perinatal centers working together under a single administrative structure administered by Columbia University. The centers have a long and successful history of collaborative multicentered research. During the last 5 year period of the MFMU, the CPRC has ranked first in both recruitment and data quality. CPRC faculty have designed and led major trials, performed ancillary studies and secondary analysis, served on subcommittees, and successfully presented concepts. The CPRC provides over 21,000 deliveries per year of which over 30% are high risk; has 29 MFM physicians, several of which have the protected time and expertise to be involved in Network activities; tertiary level NlCUs with neonatologists experienced in Network studies; well established infant follow-up programs; and over 35 nurses, recruiters and staff dedicated to network activities. Within this application is a concept evaluating the potential of statins (pravastatin) to treat and/or prevent preeclampsia in very high risk pregnancies. This concept is innovative and demonstrates the understanding that our center has of the value of a large collaborative network in evaluating important emerging technologies that require large population of patients.